


come to settle the score

by metalgr3ymon



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Michael, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalgr3ymon/pseuds/metalgr3ymon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon hearing the door open, Michael tiredly lift his head up to see who is it and when he sees it’s Luke whines high in his throat, squirming. He lost count of how many orgasms he’s had that night somewhere after Bryana fucked him and used him to make herself come twice. He feels overstimulated and tired, but still his cock twitches weakly when he sees Luke. He makes grabby hands for him, and Luke chuckles.</p><p>“Look at you,” says Luke. “You have been fucked by everyone in my gang tonight but you still want more, don’t you? My little slut is never satisfied”.</p><p>or,</p><p>gangleader!luke fucks his boyfriend michael into oblivion</p>
            </blockquote>





	come to settle the score

**Author's Note:**

> [I don't know what I'm doing by breathe carolina plays softly in the background]

After being fucked by every single member of Luke’s gang, he’s the last one to get him.

It’s such a pretty sight, Michael wearing nothing but transparent black thigh highs and pumps with his legs up in the air and handcuffed to the bedposts by the ankles, trying to catch his breath after his last orgasm as he lays there on the bed completely exposed and covered in cum. It’s everywhere: around his mouth, all over his torso, leaking out of his ass.

Upon hearing the door open, Michael tiredly lift his head up to see who is it and when he sees it’s Luke whines high in his throat, squirming. He lost count of how many orgasms he’s had that night somewhere after Bryana fucked him and used him to make herself come twice. He feels overstimulated and tired, but still his cock twitches weakly when he sees Luke. He makes grabby hands for him, and Luke chuckles.

“Look at you,” says Luke. “You have been fucked by everyone in my gang tonight but you still want more, don’t you? My little slut is never satisfied”.

The mattress dips under Luke’s weight as he gets on the bed, armed with a wet washcloth.

“First, I’m gonna clean you up from everyone else’s flith,” says Luke. “And then I’m gonna pound you into the mattress. Would you like that, hm, pretty boy?”

Michael whimpers out a barely audible _please_ that makes Luke chuckles again, using the washcloth to get rid of all the cum staining Michael’s skin, shushing him gently when Michael whines as Luke drags the cloth between his asscheeks. After Luke deems him clean enough, he drops the washcloth and straightens up, moving to get the handcuffs off.

Michael sighs in relief as soon as his legs are free, because after having them in that position for so long they had started to become numb. Luke joins Michael again on the bed as soon as he’s taken off his clothes, sighing in relief the moments his pants and boxers were off and his cock was finally freed, springing up and curving against his belly.

Luke settles between Michael’s spread legs, leaning down to kiss him on the lips, then trailing down to kiss his jaw and his neck and collarbones and chest, taking his time to mark up the previously unmarked porcelain skin with a pretty array of purple, blue and red marks.

The members of his gang had strict instructions of not touching Michael anymore that they had to, no kissing him on the mouth and absolutely no marking him up because if they did, they’d have to respond to Luke.

“So fucking beautiful,” Luke breathes against Michael’s skin, running his hands down his sides and thighs. “My beautiful angel”.

“Please, oh god _please_.”

“Yeah, baby? Want me to fill you up with another load?”

“Yeah, yes, please – “

“Such a pretty little cumslut,” Luke murmurs, continuing his journey down Michael’s body and ignoring his aching cock altogether, flushed and leaking against his hip. “Always begging to be filled up with cum and covered in it. I bet you loved it when some of my men jerked off on you while another one made you choke on his cock, didn’t you, slut?”

Michael lets out a sob as Luke spreads his legs wide and strokes his thighs, chokes on it when Luke delivers a sharp smack to his right cheek.

“ _Answer me_.”

“Yes yes, I loved it, I fucking loved it,” Michael rushes out.

“Of course you did.” Luke sounds amused, like expecting anything else from him would be ridiculous. Michael skin heats up as he squirms, silently begging Luke to do something. Michael’s breath hitches in his chest as Luke spreads his cheeks, then leans in to press a kiss to his hole. Michael arches his back and immediately tries to close his thighs around Luke’s head but the firm grip Luke has on his thighs prevents him from doing so.

“Tell me Michael,” says Luke, pulling away for a moment. “Did you get your ass eaten by any of the members from my gang tonight?”

“N-no sir, I didn’t.”

“No? No one ate you out until you were crying? No one fucked you with their tongue until you busted all over your chest?

Michael whimpers, shaking his head no.

“That’s such a shame,” Luke says, mock-sympathy dripping from his voice. “Your pretty ass deserves to be played with, was made for it. I think that should be fixed, don’t you think?”

Luke doesn’t give Michael any warning before he leans back down and buries his face between his cheeks, using his thumbs spread him open for Luke to devour. He fucks him relentlessly with his tongue and jerks him off at the same time until Michael is creaming Luke’s fist as he throws his head back and fucking _howls_.

“That’s it baby, that’s my good boy.”

Michael keens at Luke’s praise, doesn’t realize he’s babbling incoherently until Luke climbs back up his body and kisses him sweetly, not pulling away until Michael’s breathing has gone back to normal.

“Please,” Michael begs. “Please, fuck me, I need it, I need your cock, I – “

Luke swears. This boy is gonna be the death of him.

“Alright baby, since you asked so nicely…”

Luke slaps his dick against Michael’s abused hole a few times before he pushes in. Michael is so wet Luke is buried to the hilt in him immediately, placing Michael’s legs over his shoulders and leaning forward so he can kiss him as he fucks into him.

Luke doesn’t hold back. He pounds into Michael hard and fast, harder than any of the people from his gang have fucked Michael. Thanks to the angle Luke is hitting is prostate dead on each time he snaps his hips forward, which has Michael screaming and sobbing. He can’t speak, can’t even _think_ as he claws at the mattress, completely overwhelmed.

“I love you,” Luke grunts out, mouthing at Michael’s neck. “I fucking love you so much, I love that I’m the only one who gets to kiss you and touch you like this, that no one gets to witness this moment between you and I, because if anyone dared to open that door right now I’d shoot them right on the spot.”

Michael is beyond incoherent, can’t form proper words, can’t _focus_ because is vision his too blurry. He’s even drooling, because he can’t even control that. He lets out a string of incoherent words and comes so fucking hard he blacks out for a few seconds. When Michael comes to Luke is pressing kisses all over his face, stroking his hair and telling Michael how good he did.

“I love you so so much, baby. I’m so proud of you.”

Michael smiles weakly, still a bit dazed. “I love you too Lukey.”

“How about I draw you a bath and then I make you some tea and we cuddle? Sounds good?”

“Sounds perfect baby, thank you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> honestly idek anymore I got the idea for this while I was watching eurovision so I was like "hey why not??" ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ feel free to come and yell at me at my tumblr @ metalgr3ymon


End file.
